


Lovesick

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Grojband
Genre: Coreny, F/M, Sicfic, im not dead!, reviving another fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Corey can't focus on practice while Laney is there. Also Cupid and love arrows leave a lovesick Corey and a confused and yet happy Laney.





	1. Chapter 1

Practice had been going well. Sort of. Corey seemed a little off and they all could notice it. The way he missed a cord and he continuously dropped his guitar pick. 

"What's your deal Corey. You've been whack all morning?". Kin asks. 

"I dunno. I just feel distracted I guess. I didn't sleep too well last night. Bad dream". 

Bad dream was right. He had dreamt that his friends had quit the band and stopped being his friends. That his guitar was stolen and burned as he was forced to watch. As the Newmans rose to stardom and as his sister left him so that he nothing left in his life to care about. (Yes he cares about Trina on the inside). It was a nightmare. 

"Ya wanna talk about it?". Laney asked sliding next to him in the stage where he had sat down. He immediately felt his cheeks go red and stood up. 

"Nah. P-probably just need a break or something. I'll go take a breather in my room and be ready to play in about 20 minutes. You guys can practice without me, right?". He was already close to the garage door and his friends nodded and he took the sign to leave. 

He passed Trina in the hall and she opened her mouth to sneer at him probably before stopping, a concerned look painted on her face. "What the hell happened to you?".

"Didn't sleep that much last night. Gonna go take a break from practice". He yawned between words 

Without a rude remark or tone she tells him to get some rest and walks to her room. 

He's never had Trina be that nice to him in a while and it's almost worth the pounding headache, exhaustion, and slight nausea that he feels. 

Weird he felt fine earlier. 

Whatever". He mumbles. He climbs the stairs to his room and collapses in his bed. He makes a reminder on his phone to wake up in 20 minutes. He just needed a small nap. 

-|-( half an out later)

"I wonder what's taking Core so long. Maybe we should check in him". Laney is the first to speak up. They hadn't practiced much after Corey left. He was the lead singer and guitarist of the band and without him they sounded....not good. Not terrible but certainly not like a good band should. 

"Yeah. It's been 30 minutes. Clearly he's been abducted by aliens". Kon says. 

Kin nods in agreement while Laney rolls her eyes. 'Boys'. 

They put down their instruments and go inside, as they make their way to Corey's room they pass Trina, who's holding a wet cloth in her hand. 

"What are you guys doing in here?".

"Checking on Corey. He's been inside a long time. Is he okay?". Laney asks Trina. Sure Trina's not her favorite person. (Actually she's number 7 on her least favorite persons list), but her concern for Corey ignored that thought. 

"He's sick. I heard him puke up pretty much everything he ate today. He's got a fever and he's semi-delirious. Take this and put it in his head. You should probably leave and let him rest so you don't catch it too". She shoves the cold, wet, blue towel into Laney's hands. 

As she walks away, Kon speaks.

"Woah. That's the most Trina's ever said to us that doesn't have anything mean in it".

-~-

They make their way up the stairs, careful not to be to noisy. Carefully Kin opens Corey's door and they take in the sight of their friend. There's a bucket next to his bed and his beanie that he almsot never takes off is on the bedside table. There's a half eaten bag of chips and a glass of water next to it. Corey lays in bed on his side, small snores coming out of his mouth. 

Laney walks over to the side of his bed to see his face, and immediately notices it's flushed and slightly green. She slowly walks closer and places the towel in his head gingerly. His face lightens up after she does. 

"We should go and let him rest". Kon says. He and Kin leave the room and after a final glance at Corey, Laney does too.


	2. Lovesick

When Corey woke up a few hours he felt the splitting headache from earlier had faded

He groaned as he sat up, but was relieved when he didn't feel the urge puke as he had earlier. He got off the bed and stretched, immediately feeling the hunger from not eating and hurling anything he had eaten out. He made his way to the kitchen and crafted a sandwich out of their last remaining pieces of bread and some peanut butter. 

He sat at the table, munching on his snack and his mind went back to his band, more specifically Laney.

Laney was this user cool rebel girl he met a way long time ago at school and then asked he to join his band and she said no at first but then there was a good fight and somehow he won her over. And the rest, as they say is history. 

But now his mind thought of Laney in a different way. In his mind the band was like a second family. Kin and Kon might as well have been his brothers but he didn't want Laney to be his sister. Or be like his sister. Trina did enough of that. 

He wanted.... well he didn't know what he wanted. He... well it's just natural to have a crush on someone who's really cool and stuff right? But he liked her in the first few days they met to before deciding he wasn't gonna risk ruining a newly found friendship by trying to turn it into a relationship. 

But now... well they're friendship was well forged. And Laney wouldn't immediately not wanna be friends.... right?

Okay so what he's saying is that he. Maybe sorta kinda. Has a small itty bitty crush. On.

Laney. 

Okay he finally got it into thoughts maybe he could say it into words. "I like-".

"Corey!". Trina's voice came from the corner and he jumped. Okay maybe another time. 

"Yeah?". His voice sounded croaky, and he inwardly cringed at it. She walks in and puts the back of her hand against his forehead. "Your fevers gone down. Good. Can you eat?".

He nods and gestures to the half eaten sandwich. She rolls her eyes and begins to rummage through the cabinets and pulls out some medicine. 

"Here. Take this. It'll make you feel better". She puts it on the table. She ruffles his hair and gives him a fond look. "Get better. Okay".

He smiles. "Yeah. Okay". And then she leaves. 

He drinks a capful of medicine and heads back to bed. He grabs his phone and finds a bunch of group texts from the band.


End file.
